The present invention is generally directed to a weighing system for vehicles and is particularly directed to a weighing system which measures weight on one or more of the axles of a commercial load carrying vehicle.
Each type of commercial vehicle has a maximum weight or load limit which must not be exceeded for a variety of reasons. Safety to the driver of the vehicle and to people outside of the vehicle are the prime considerations for maintaining the load weight of the vehicle within prescribed limits. The prevention of damage or excessive wear to the vehicle due to excessive load weight is another important consideration. In addition, most states have laws for regulating vehicle load weight. For safety and legal reasons, the operator of the vehicle should be aware of the weight on each axle of the vehicle and the total axle load of the vehicle. Weight regulation is monitored by weigh stations along roadsides and portable scales which can be carried in a car by state police.
Vehicle mounted scale systems have been used in the past. These systems utilize strain gauges which are applied to stressed members of the truck frame or suspension system. A more recent weighing system includes the use of a load cell which is placed between the frame and the body or trailer attachment point of the truck. The weighing systems in present use have certain drawbacks for practical commercial use. The weighing systems for commercial vehicles which are presently being used require disassembly of the truck/body system for installation which adds considerably to the installation cost of the system. Also, the system requires frequent recalibration These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a weighing system for vehicles which can be applied to the vehicle without removing any of the major components of the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a weight measuring system for vehicles which requires calibration only once, upon installation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a weight measuring system for vehicles which is not directly subjected to the weight of the frame and load on the frame so that the system is unlikely to be damaged by excessive load conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a weight measuring system for vehicles which includes an electrical transducer and means for protecting the transducer from weather and road elements
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a weight measuring system for vehicles which is simple in construction, easy to install and capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.